Villano u Hombre
by Marianita-chan
Summary: Cuando la gente le señala como el enemigo, ella ve a un hombre, no importa como lo intente figurar en su mente, es así como lo reconoce, y el tiempo pasa, y bajo su mirada, se transforma en un ser cada vez más humano, que en lugar de convocar a las pesadillas, las termina espantando. Amorra.


[Esta Historia Participa en el Reto "Lo prohibido" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!]

Oh, yo escribiendo para un Reto de nuevo x3 que fenomenal, y en un tema tan sensual, yeah ;D invitación abierta al Foro, por cierto, allí nos divertimos muchísimo, y hay todo tipo de actividades.

El tema era una relación de atracción entre un héroe y un villano, con una palabra, la mía fue fiesta, la he incluido como un ambiente que los lleva a… a ser ellos, pues, espero que les guste la ambientación de los hechos.

La pareja principal será **Korra** & **Noatak/Amon** , mi mente se quedó en la primera temporada de LoK, personalmente, es mi favorita, y pensé que sería fenomenal trabajarlos en éste semi-AU.

Como siempre, acepto sugerencias, felicitaciones, abrazos… Un hola a todo mundo de antemano. Mas no ofensas ni nada por el estilo, por favor igualmente avisen si mi trabajo es copiado, al igual que todos, tengo un corazón y es el que pongo en cada palabra del siguiente FANfic. Por ende también he de aclarar:

 **Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de La Leyenda de Korra, pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Entre otros contribuyentes; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado.

 **Rated T:** Por si acaso, pero creo que con ese rating me defiendo, ya verán por qué.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

.

 **Villano u Hombre**

Escrito por Marianna B.

Viviendo en un Templo, lo menos que esperaría de sí misma sería algo de sensatez, después de todo, el ambiente del santuario llamaba a la cordura, el análisis y la reflexión.

Pero parece que ella es una excepción a toda regla.

¿Cuándo fue que se encontró con él por primera vez?

Fue algo terrorífico, pensó que perdería aquello, lo único, que la hacía esencial para el mundo, que le daba sentido a su vida.

Cuando estás cerca de perder algo, pueden ocurrir dos cosas: o te aferras a él con todas tus fuerzas, o te vuelves a plantear por qué es tan importante.

Cuando se encontró bajo sus garras, y logró escapar, pensó en todas las cosas que estaba descubriendo por él, en todas las revelaciones que llegaban a sus ojos.

Poco a poco, ese peligroso enemigo, se volvió un indicador de un lado del mundo que antes, sencillamente no conocía.

Y entonces, le volvió a ver.

Y parecía que él también la encontraba a ella como el lado del mundo que había olvidado hace tantos años.

No sabía su verdadero nombre, le decía Amon, y de vez en cuando, amigo.

Le huía a las miradas de amistades previas y familiares porque, cada noche, sin falta, acudía a su encuentro; todo empezó con pequeñas tazas de té, con historias de las Tribus, con revelaciones de sus planes, y cuando las piezas encajaron, se encontraba de frente a un maestro agua como ella, experto en el flujo del Chi, y un maestro personal al poco tiempo.

Era tenso, después de todo, técnicamente habían atentado contra la vida y la libertad del uno y el otro antes de que esas inesperadas palabras se cruzaran entre ellas al salir de sus labios.

Cuando él se quitó la máscara, Korra supo que no tenía a donde ir.

Probablemente, era una vergüenza para su familia, sus maestros, sus vidas pasadas. Es decir, ¿Cuándo se había visto algo semejante?

Cayó rotundamente en mente, cuerpo, y espíritu por Amon, a quien suponía debía de combatir.

Buscaron en el otro algo que faltaba, y habían terminado por recostarse en prados prohibidos.

Pero los secretos, las incertidumbres y las palabras los conectaron de manera inesperada. La ironía de la vida.

Era joven, pero no encontraba excusa en eso, Korra pensó que ya era lo suficiente mayor como para saber lo que era bueno o malo. Sin embargo, tuvo que admitir que lo que hacía se acoplaba al concepto familiar de 'malo', pero no hallaba la manera de evadirlo.

Algo le empujaba en adentrarse una y otra vez a aquel lugar, a la misma hora, casi todas las noches.

Los asientos se acercaron a las dos semanas, las prácticas comenzaron un par de noches después, luego fueron las miradas a los ojos, directas, transparentes, que tumbaban todo muro y saltaban todo abismo.

Su miedo, y la infelicidad en el alma de ese hombre, en algún momento se fusionaron, se apartaron, y de una manera extraña, le dieron paso a nuevos ideales.

Fue desprevenido cuando las manos de él, gruesas y experimentadas, la tomaron de los hombros tensos, le susurraron un nombre nativo, y le hicieron relajarse. El susurro de su voz penetró en su columna vertebral, y una sensación de vértigo le alertaron que mantuviera los pies en la tierra.

Pero fue inútil.

Pronto, llegaron las reuniones en el Templo, incluso con los problemas de la ciudad, los niños seguían siendo niños, y las personas luchan por un poco de alegría, las fiestas por la llegada de un nuevo número a la edad de los más pequeños iniciaron su llegada para darle a Korra un punto de referencia de cuánto tiempo llevaba en la misma faena, siguiendo de cerca el paso de aquel desconocido conocido.

Luego, fueron las fiestas de etiqueta.

En mitad de alguna de las dos temáticas, el Avatar desapareció.

Pero no fue una desaparición tan dramática o larga como la de su antecesor. Su maestro fue el único en notarlo, además de uno que otro participante de importancia; y tampoco era tan imprevisto, una joven que no podía congeniar con sus amistades con tanta frecuencia, pues cada uno poseía sus intereses y se enfocaba en ellos, y que no ha saboreado la vida en su encierro al otro extremo del mundo.

Estaba asfixiada, y en mitad de ello se escabulló con profesionalismo, y se dirigió a la orilla del islote donde él podría estar.

— ¿Aburrida de la fiesta? —preguntó el moreno con sarcasmo, y ella logró por fin sonreír de verdad esa tarde.

—Las personas pueden llegar a abrumar —respondió con soltura.

No preguntó que hacía allí tan temprano, habían ciertas preguntas tabú, y tampoco era que le interesara, después de todo, habían compartido tanto, que podía quebrarle la yugular a la joven sin siquiera esforzarse.

Su pensamiento viajó al salón con música, bocadillos y detalles brillantes, todo eso sería disfrutable si estuviera rodeada de personas más amenas, menos interesadas y tensas, menos insinuantes, ególatras o ambiciosas.

Fiestas como aquellas, la conducían a la calma de esos fuertes brazos con una anticipación de la cual no se creía poseedora.

Luego, cuando los dos estaban ahogados en liderazgo y exigencias, bajo la luz de la maestra absoluta de su gente, las comisuras de labios carnosos y perdidos se encontraron buscando cuna para el agobio de una vida a la que han llegado por un camino que han seguido con vendas en los ojos.

El color de la piel ha quedado expuesta, la crema y nata de la fiesta gritaría escandalizada; sonidos poco humanos se escapan de las gargantas, más de una copa de champagne se quebraría contra la pista de baile; dedos que se cuelan por paseos de seda y cicatrices de costuras obsoletas, el desmayo de varias damiselas sería pieza para la portada de cualquier diario.

Pero están lejos de toda esa gente, de toda esa fachada de la sociedad, de todo nombre que poseyeran o de toda obligación a la que se han sometido.

Son ellos, la luna, la tierra y una simple tela que les da algo de privacidad a la intemperie.

Son el Avatar, y su enemigo a muerte.

Son Amon, y su presa.

Son Noatak, y Korra.

Cuando la gente le señala como el enemigo, ella ve a un hombre, no importa como lo intente figurar en su mente, es así como lo reconoce, y el tiempo pasa, y bajo su mirada, se transforma en un ser cada vez más humano, que en lugar de convocar a las pesadillas, las termina espantando.

No sabía su verdadero nombre, le decía Amon, y de vez en cuando, amigo; luego, supo del nombre que sus padres le colocaron, y le decía Noatak, y de vez en cuando, amante.

Se acoplaron en cóncavo y convexo.

Le dieron significado a lo prohibido, y por alguna razón, no pudieron detenerse.

Lo intentaron, él por represión y negación, y ella por miedo e inquietud.

Pero terminaron en el mismo suelo, de espaldas, batiéndose envueltos en suspiros, hundiendo los dedos en la piel, y chocando los dientes con posesión.

Mía. Suyo. Mío. Tuyo.

Conceptos bajos, primitivos; de aquellos que se superan en la meditación, de aquellos que se dejan atrás para lograr la iluminación.

Korra no pudo evitar sonreír con sentimiento al pensar lo bajo que había caído, y lo bien acompañada que estaba en esa tierra.

Muchas veces temieron los ojos curiosos y prejuiciados, temieron ser encontrados dando usos nuevos a la mesa de un apartamento cualquiera, tuvieron celos de que cuando el uno no estuviera con el otro, alguien más se acercara para tomar lo que les pertenecía.

Noatak se encontró protegiéndola, añorándola, amándola e implorando pasar cada segundo de la noche con su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Korra se consiguió a si misma soñando con él, pensando en él, entregándose, cubriéndole las espaldas, y conociendo nuevas formas de demostrar esa pecadora atracción.

¿Cómo terminaría aquello? No lo sabían, esperarían junto al tiempo.

¿Y si se conseguían en una batalla?

Una vez se gritaron a la cara, no llegaron a nada, pero la cuestión quedó en un trato mudo que dictaminaba que, el que bajara la guardia primero, moriría a la mano del otro, trato insólito que quedó enterrado en acercamientos sensuales nacidos de la intensidad de sus miradas.

Si era cierto o no, quedaría para el futuro y el momento.

En las noches que compartían, sin embargo, parecía que el argumento era falacia pura. Se estrechaban con cuidado, se dedicaban detalles, buscando calor, y tratando de arrancar todas las expresiones de los dos.

No eran el Avatar y su enemigo a muerte.

No eran Amon y su presa más anhelada.

No eran siquiera Korra y Noatak.

Eran un hombre y una mujer.

Lejos de la muchedumbre, de las fiestas sin mucho sentido, lejos de seguidores impulsivos, de críticas indeseadas, de miradas tan conocidas y ajenas.

No era como si lo que hicieran fuera tan correcto de todos modos, pero ahí puede haber algo más, que se escapa de su comprensión, y que no pueden hacer entender con palabras, esperan nunca tener que entender y dar a comprender algo tan parecido a la simple y compleja premisa de la vida y la muerte.

Porque todo puede ser tan sencillo como lo siguiente.

Al igual que son el Avatar y el Revolucionario.

Son un hombre y una mujer.

Entregándose, cayendo lentamente.

Héroe y Villano, sucumbiendo por el otro.

Bailando con lo prohibido.

 **Fin de** **'Villano u Hombre'**

Escrito por Marianna B.

 **.**

¿Qué me ven? Di tantas vueltas y vueltas tratando de concentrar mis ideas que bueno… puede que se me haya ido la mano con ciertas cosillas mías xD ¿Qué dicen? Yo… estoy tan roja como un tomate, así que tengo el cerebro como que sobrecalentado para poner alguna cosilla decente por aquí. Me gustaba cierta química que había entre estos personajes… así que creo que siguen estando en mi lista de cracks.

Sus comentarios y críticas son más que bienvenidas ;3 No soy escritora profesional, paciencia conmigo, así que una palabra suya se agradece, mientras me la dejen de corazón, sentiré como mi cuerpo se llena de energía y mi trabajo me da entrada a la experiencia.

Los Amo, chicos! _(Sí, incluso a ti, lector fantasma)_

Gracias por leer!

 _ **"**_ _ **Mis Historias son, por decreto sagrado de honor, valor, y esfuerzo, sólo mías."**_

 **Marianna B.**


End file.
